And Then Love Came A' Knockin'
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: Oh yeah, an ordinary girl, thats not Tomoko. Best friends with Hinata, she falls for Kiba, and Hinata has few tricks up her sleeve to help her friend get the guy she wants! OCxNeji Rated T for a language. Rating may change. Plz review & I will luv u 4
1. Realization

_From: konohas_sweet_little_she_devil2314_  
_To: hyuuga_clan_princess739_

_Yo, Hina-chan. I'm srry I could'nt tell you this at school but its kinda personal. So I chose email._  
_Anyway, I'm entering that talent show, and I might sing You Found Me by The Fray. What are you singing?_  
_We could totally do a duet. Like maybe sing Hot 'N' Cold, or Pokerface, or LaLaLand, or something else! _  
_I'll see you at school, right? That way we can really talk over what I'm about to tell you._

_Hinata, I think I have a crush on... Kiba. I know you are freaking out right now. I mean, how many _  
_times a day do you hear your best friend tell you they have a crush on one of your best guy friends? Never,  
until now. __But, could you like help me figure this out? Thanks. Oh, and I still have your shirt you let me  
borrow. I'll __bring it tomorrow. Tell that that ramen lovin' BF of yours I said wazzup. And tell your sister  
that my little sister __came back from Osaka and has been begging me for a sleepover. _

_GTG! Luv ya, H.C.P.!_

_~Tomoko Izukonami, Captain of Marshmellows~ :)_

**From: hyuuga_clan_princess739**  
**To: konohas_sweet_little_she_devil2314**

**Wazzup, Tomo-chan! Okay, so about the talent show, we could totally sing According To You  
By Orianthi! Now to your 'crush'. I am flabbergasted. I am shocked. I am soooo proud of you!  
Do you know how long I 've been waiting for someone to take him already? He's bugged me for a  
long time now, and It's probably better if he's with you instead of one of his fangirls. I still don't  
get how he even has fangirls! Anyway, I give you some advice tomorrow. I could get Shino to  
help us, I mean we are in his rookie group, and he's one of Kiba's best friends. (even though he won't  
****admit it) He knows him inside and out. So, I'm think for out talent show costumes: red plaid skirts,  
blue plaid t-shirts, blue plaid hats, white knee high soccer socks, white plaid vests, red plaid low  
top converse, and red plaid ties. We could totally put our hair in adorable pigtails. The whole outfit  
would just be hot, hot, HOT! We'd be drop dead georgeous! S.Y.T., K.S.L.S.D!**

**Luv ya as well, Tomonkey!**

**~Hinata Hyuuga, Captain of Super Sharp Pencils~ :D**

Tomoko's POV.

"HINA-CHAN!" I shouted, runnig over to her and giving her a hug.

"TOMO-CHAN!" she shouted as well, hugging me back.

"Will you two shut it? You're gonna blow someones eardrum!" our other best friend, Ino, muttered, hitting us both on the head.

"Oww! Ino-chan!" I whined, brushing off dirt from my school skirt and standing up. Hinata and I looked like twins today in our uniforms, with our hair straight and in a sideways ponytail, our schools thigh high white socks, plaid red skirts, white dress t-shirts, black ties and navy blue jackets. Throw in some black converse and You've got me and Hinata!

"Hi, Hinata-san." I froze as Kiba came into view, giving Hinata a wolfish kinda smile (not the perverted kind though). I edged behind her, but he already saw me. "Hi Tomoko-san."

"Umm, hi Kiba-kun." I muttered. Hinata caught my drift and started carting me away towards a bathroom.

"Uhh, We have some girl stuff to attend to so, see you later!" Hinata blurted out.

"If I did'nt know any better, I'd say Tomo-chan likes you, Kiba-kun." I heard Ino say just as I stepped foot into the girls bathroom.

"That was close." Hinata sighed as we leaned against the wall.

"Ugh, what am I suppose to do? He's my partner for our art project!" I started pacing the bathroom, for once glad that they installed music in there. I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! at the Dicso was on.

_Oh, well imagine,_  
_as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor_  
_And I can't help but to hear,_  
_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._  
_What a beautiful wedding,_  
_What a beautiful wedding says a bridesmaid to a waiter_  
_Oh yes but what a shame what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore._

_I'd chime with a "Have'nt you people ever heard of  
Closing the goddamn door?" No,  
It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality._

"Funny. This song totally explains what you should do." Hinata thought out louded during the chorus.

"What, I'm suppose to attend a wedding and call the bride a whore?" I said sarcastically.

"No. You need to chin up and tell Kiba how you feel." I stared at her.

"You've lost it. You're insane." I muttered. She just shook her head and chuckled.

"No, I'm smart. Why hold it in for so long if you are just gonna explode from it?" she asked, and I actually considered her idea.

"Fine, under one condition." I sighed.

"What?" she flicked her bangs out of her eyes.

"You better not play matchmaker." She burst out laughing, but not before seriously say, "I totally promise."

"Ok, we've got five minutes to get to class, now let's get a move on!" she exclaimed, and I let myself be dragged out of the bathroom and all the way to Language Arts.

When we got there, there were only two seats left: one next to Temari and one next to her cousin Neji (we really are'nt on friendly terms at the moment). Of course, being the loving helpful friend she is, Hinata sat next to Temari. I sighed and sat next to Neji, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

"Hn." I heard him mutter.

"What?" I asked, turning slightly so I could see him out of the corner of my eye.

"Hn." he repeated, and I got a little fustrated.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" I questioned, but he just shook his head, his long brown hair floating around his head.

"Whatever." I muttered before turning to face Kakashi-sensei.

"Today you have the full class hour to work on your homework with your desk partners. Get to work." Kakashi-sensei said from behind one of Jiriya-sensei's perverted books. Great, make my life worse at the one point in time it's already downhill. Haliluyah.

"Let's snag a computer before they're all gone." I muttered, and I grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him to the computer room. Of course, after a second, he stopped abruptly and I could'nt drag him around anymore.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Hn." he replied.

"Is that all you say? I mean, seriously, talk about one worded responses!" I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. If he's gonna say one word, I guess I will too.


	2. Longer Than I Thought

_"Is that all you say? I mean, seriously, talk about one worded responses!" I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my face. If he's gonna say one word, I guess I will too._

"Let's go." Scratch that, two words. I grabbed his arm again and procceded to trying to get him to move.

"Hn." I snapped. Well, not literally. But I did.

"Dude, if thats all you are gonna say, well then I'm sorry, I can't work with you. Just go then. It's not like you care!" I whipped around and turned around, running towards the girls bathroom.

When I rushed in, I almost crashed into the pink haired Sakura Haruno. She gave me a death glare as she passed me by. Let me explain. Last year as a freshman, Sasuke Uchiha transferred to Konoha High and I had been asigned to be his guide throughout the year. Well, we got really buddy buddy, and started e-mailing and IM-ing and texting and the chiz, and apparently in Sakura's book, I'm not even allowed to get any closer than five feet of him. Like I cared. So we got into this huge ridiculous fight, where as she ended up with a broken nose, a black eye, and a split lip. Me? Not a scratch on me. Of course, this led to the fact that Sasuke would hang around me just to piss her off because he said he hated her anyway, so thats my story.

"Bitch." I heard her mutter under her breathe.

"Excuse me?" I turned to face her, my hands on my hips.

"I said bitch." she said even louder, and I glared at her. Of course, God loved me and chose that time to send Sasuke strolling down the hallway torwards us.

"Hi Sasuke." Sakura said automatically, fluttering her eyelashes. Apparently our school grapevine broke down when Sasuke told Naruto he hated Sakura.

"Tomoko! I have two tickets to a Leaf Village amusement park. Wanna come with?" he asked, tossing his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh, but if I can't who would you take?" I asked dramatically, blowing my bangs out of my eyes, which was my sign that I wanted to annoy Sakura.

"I'll go!" Sakura basically shouted.

"I'll rope you down onto the seat of my motorcycle and drag you there myself." he chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Chicken Butt Hair Dude, I guess your point is taken. Of course I will go! But you are so picking me up." I grinned, and Sakura stormed off to whatever class she had now.

"That was awe-mazing!" Sasuke exclaimed, high-fiving me. I turned to head back to the hallway I had left Neji in.

"Totally. Gotta run. I totally owe you one for helping me out back there, dude." I smirked before running off to said hallway. Of course, he was'nt there or in the classroom or computer room. So, I just sat on one of the benches in between the two rocks and waited. Suddenly, two fingers poked my sides and I jumped about a foot in the air before landing hard on my butt. I turned to glare at Neji, who was trying his best not to laugh his ass off.

"Motherfucker." I muttered before getting up.

"Language, Tomoko-san." he teased, and and I growled at him.

"What are you, my effin' father or something?" I huffed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes.

"No." Neji chuckled.

"Whatever." I muttered, walking into the classroom.

"Tomo- Chan! How are things with Neji?" Hinata asked, and I explained everything to her.

"That bat rastard!" She muttered, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you mean rat bastard?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I am so pounding his face in for that." she hissed, and I patted her back.

"No, you won't, thats my job. Your job is to do everything in your power to make sure he can't have kids unless he adopts." I said, and she grinned evilly. We both swung our bags over our shoulders as the bell rang, and we walked out the door and to Study Hall.

"Hinata-chan!" I froze as he appeared behind us, out of breathe.

"Hiya, Kiba-kun! How's Akumaru?" Hinata asked casually, oblivious to my state of frozen-ness (asides from my legs, which were walking.).

"Akumaru is doing fine. Hi Tomo-chan. How are you?" He turned to face me, and I snapped out of my state of frozen-ness and laughed nervously.

"Oh, umm, I'm doing just fine! Hinata and I were just picking which song to do for the talent show, thats all." I answered, hoping I did'nt sound as cheerful to him as I did to myself.

"You guys are entering that? I hear this year is gonna rock everyones socks off. What ideas do you have so far?" He seem interested, so I mustered up every ounce of confidence I had and dove into the conversation I had just started.

"Well, so far we've come up with LalaLand, Hot'n'Cold, Check Yes Juliet, Come One Come All, Heaven Can Wait, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, According To You, and a whole lot of others. We have'nt really finished listening to my iPod yet." I grinned sheepishly, and I swear, Hinata was giving the mega thumbs-up in her mind.

"Hey, how about we all go through it together during Study Hall? We can drag Ino and Shino out to the parking lot, plug your iPod into my car, and vote on which songs to chose! Like if it gets three or more votes, we write it down on the list." He explained, and I nodded.

"Not a bad idea, Inuzuka. And just our luck, here come Ino and Shino now." I said, pointing at them walking towards us, probably conversing about the latest math homework, the nerds. I so mean that in a good way though.

In under five minutes, we had jumped them, dragged them to the parking lot, and had plugged my iPod into Kiba's car. I hit Shuffle and random songs played as we voted, Shino and Ino against their will.

_When the lights go off,_  
_I wanna watch the way you take the stage by storm,_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger-_

"I give it a yes.""Yes.""Uh huh.""Does it matter what I say now? It's going on the list." I chuckled as I wrote **Dear Maria (Count Me In)** in my notepad. "Next!" I said, and Hinata pushed the Skip button.

_Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?_  
_Don't put words up in my mouth,_  
_I did'nt steal your boyfriend._  
_Hey, how long till face what's going on,_  
_Cause you've really got it wrong,_  
_I did'nt steall your boyfriend._  
_Hey-_

"Totally.""Hell yes!""Sure.""Put it on the list, Tomo-chan." I rolled my eyes as **Boyfriend** was added to the list. "Next!"

_Run, baby, run,_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_They'll tear us apart _  
_If you give them the chance._  
_Don't sell your heart,_  
_Don't say we're not meant to be,_  
_Run, baby, run,_  
_Forever we'll be-_

"Hell yes.""just put it on the list, that vote was unaimous." **Check Yes Juliet**, on the list. "Next!"

_I am confident_  
_but I still have my moments,_  
_Baby, thats just me._  
_I'm not a super model,_  
_I still, eat MacDonald's,_  
_Baby, thats just-_

"Forget what they say, put it on the list!" Hinata exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes as I wrote down **Lalaland.**

_Hey hey, you you,_  
_I don't like your girlfriend,_  
_No way, no way,_  
_I think you need a new one,_  
_Hey hey, you you,_  
_I-_

"I have to say no.""Yes.""Yes.""No.""Thanks for putting on the pressure you guys! Well, I have to say no as well." **Girlfriend** was out of the running.

We had gone through half of my iPod when Hinata asked us to stop and read what songs we had so far. The notepad read:

**Dear Maria (Count Me In) by All Time Low**  
**Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson**  
**Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings**  
**Lalaland by Demi Lovato**  
**Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez**  
**Falling Down by Selena Gomez**  
**Come One, Come All by All Time Low**  
**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco  
Starstrukk by 3OH!3  
Starstruck (from the movie) by Sterling Knight  
Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys Like Girls  
King Of Anything by Sara Bareilles  
Glamorous by Fergie  
So What by P!nk  
Heaven Can Wait by We The Kings  
Funhouse by P!nk  
Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne  
Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low  
Hot'N'Cold by Katy Perry  
Sugar Rush by Cash Cash  
Party In Your Bedroom by Cash Cash  
Poppin' Champagne by All Time Low  
Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low  
Like Whoa by Aly & AJ  
Popular by The Veronicas  
Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas  
Headphones On by Miranda Cosgrove  
Rush by Aly & AJ****  
Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha  
Potential Break Up Song by Aly & AJ  
Chasing The Night by Every Avenue  
Dead On Arrival by Fall Out Boy  
Dance Dance by Fall Oout Boy  
According To You by Orianthi  
Tik Tok by Ke$hs  
Lovedrunk by Boys Like Girls  
U + UR Hand by P!nk**

"Soooo... now we gotta narrow_ that_ down." Kiba mused, and we all nodded.

"This is gonna take a lot longer than we thought." Ino muttered.


End file.
